boorufandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle (MLP)
Twilight_Sparkle is a purple unicorn and one of the primary characters in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. She has been a bookworm from an early age, and has such great magical ability that Princess Celestia chose her as an apprentice. Celestia sent Twilight to Ponyville to learn "the magic of friendship", which was actually a plan to reunite the Elements of Harmony and defeat Celestia's corrupted sister, Luna, when she escaped from her prison. After purging the evil from Luna, Twilight requested that she stay in Ponyville with the friends that helped her defeat Luna. Celestia agreed under the condition that she receives regular reports about the lessons learned from their friendships, and set up a library where Twilight and her assistant could live and work. Twilight is fanatical about organization, going as far as to make lists to help her keep track of her other lists. She tries to do things "by the book" and has a plan for nearly anything, but she has difficulty dealing with situations that didn't happen the way she thought they would. Spoiler, highlight to reveal: :As of season 3, she has ascended to princess status and became an alicorn. In Japanese トワイライトスパークル Alias Use the tag "twilight_sparkle_(mlp)" instead of "twilight_sparkle"; "twilight sparkle" refers to: # (notable, not in dictionaries, but in encyclopediae) a character from the My Little Pony franchise ("Twilight Sparkle" and "twilight_sparkle_(mlp)" only refer to this meaning) # (not notable, in neither dictionaries nor encyclopediae but in books, main meaning of "twilight" and "sparkle") a sparkle_at_twilight, in that case use the tag "sparkle_at_twilight" instead, quotes (emphasis added): #* "Then when the stars in the twilight Sparkle through bush and through tree, Haste to the hearts that are holding Welcomes for you and for me." --''A Child's Thoughts in Rhyme'' by Myra Bradwell Helmer in 1903. Page 42. #* "After rains that cast our homes and souls in darkness, and the sun gleams on the western horizon, how extraordinary the clouds that burn in gold and burn in purple-red, and the farnesses that fall into the twilight sparkle in the world beyond until the shining azure hurts." --''Gyula Juhasz: The Beard Sunner'' by Anton N. Nyerges in 1980. Page 68. #* "Not flies at all, the soft-bodied beetles known as fireflies make the summer twilight sparkle." --''American Nature: Our Intriguing Land and Wildlife'' (1997). Page 95. #* "And all around in the twilight sparkle the lights of dozens and scores of new enterprises" --[https://books.google.com/books?id=TgMIAAAAMAAJ&q=%22Twilight+sparkle%22&dq=%22Twilight+sparkle%22 Charged Bodies: People, Power, and Paradox in Silicon Valley] by Thomas Mahon in 1985. #* "His court had discovered an elixir both for old age and the mysteries of the world: a twilight sparkle of hope for a deluded world in which 'all' seemed about to do everything but end 'well'." --''Plays and Players'' volume 14 (1966). Page 37. #* "or watch Manhattan at twilight sparkle into being" --[https://books.google.com/books?id=oCcnAQAAIAAJ&q=%22Twilight+sparkle%22&dq=%22Twilight+sparkle%22 Time Magazine] volume 126 by Briton Hadden and ‎Henry Robinson Luce (1985) See also * Applejack_(MLP) * Fluttershy * Pinkie_Pie * Rainbow Dash * Rarity_(MLP) * Spike (my little pony) * Celestia (my little pony) * Luna (my little pony) * Nightmare_Moon This tag is aliased from twilight_sparkle. This tag implicates My Little Pony and Friendship Is Magic. Category:Female Character Category:Rule34.xxx